


No Regrets

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [9]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Confessional, Death, ETNuary, Escape the Night Season 3, Everlock, Hurt/Comfort, Jenga, Roi just wanted to be a hero, Sad, didn't want to lose another friend, he just wanted to help his friends, no regrets, poor Roi he's a good boy, snake bite - Freeform, well maybe some regrets, you did good Roi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: Roi may have been the second to fall in Everlock, but he doesn't regret what got him to that point
Series: ETNuary Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of ETNuary: Roi Fabito

I don’t regret it, I really don’t!

Sure, I wish I could have done more for the group. I wish I could have showed them just how much I wanted to help, how much I wanted to save this town, how much I wanted to be a _hero_!

But it wasn’t meant to be. Apparently, heroes don’t win in a place like Everlock; I learned that the hard way. I was dead the moment I grabbed that block from the Serpent’s Tower.

But what was I supposed to do? Just watch Matt risk himself trying to retrieve the gold block? Colleen said it herself, it was a “suicide mission.” I just couldn’t stand there and let someone who was not only the most helpful person in the group, but was also someone who became a great friend to me, put himself in danger like that!

Besides, Matt saved my life! If it wasn’t for him, as well as Colleen and Rosanna, Teala and I would have for sure died from the Snake Woman’s venom that was poisoning our veins. If anything, I _owed_ him. 

I said that I could do this for him, that I would take the chance so he wouldn’t have to. Of course being the good guy that he is, Matt refused me. I guess after what happened with Jc, he didn’t want anyone else to die because of him; but that wouldn’t have been the case. If anything, if I had let Matt take the block, the tower would have fallen and he would have been put in the final death challenge where he could have potentially died. If I had the opportunity to help him and didn’t, then I would be to blame. I guess, in a strange way, I have to thank Nikita for calling me out and pressuring me take action.

She said I was the Daredevil, that I _should_ take one for the team. Nikita seem to agree with me that one of our best players shouldn’t take the fall. And I _was_ the Daredevil, I _would_ have “jumped across” that table and stopped Matt from taking the block if the Troublemaker didn’t do her job and _make trouble_. 

I’m the one who’s supposed to take the risks, I’m the one who dares to face danger, and with that, I’m the one that should make the sacrifice in order to help the team.

So I did. And despite how I ended up, I don’t regret it.

Sure I regret going out the way I did so early in the night, but I don’t regret putting myself in that position. After Alex died, I just didn’t want to lose another friend to this madness. I do feel like I proved myself to the others and I ended up saving someone I’ve grown to care about from being killed. In a way, that was heroic.

I came to Everlock to help Joey and save the people who lived in the town. I wanted to have a tale to take home to tell my family and friends about how I was a hero who, along with his friends, saved the town of Everlock. But that’s not how the story went, at least for me.

My story ended with me being killed by the Snake Woman after making a sacrifice and taking the ill-fated block in order to save someone I call a friend. 

And I don’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Roi, he just wanted to be the hero that saves the town! But in the short time he was there, he did make a difference and he was a hero.


End file.
